Hulk, the Incredible (Hero Datafile)
The Incredible Hulk by Kordeth Bruce Banner (Known to high-level US Army officials) Affiliations Solo d10, Buddy d6, Team d8 Distinctions Anger Management Bruce Banner: Obsessive Genius, Wallflower Hulk: HULK SMASH!, Rampaging Id Power Sets Mean and Green Godlike Strength d12, Superhuman Leaping d10, Superhuman Speed d10 SFX: The Madder Hulk Gets, the Stronger Hulk Gets! At no cost, add existing emotional stress to any dice pool including a MEAN AND GREEN power, then add a die to the Doom Pool equal to your emotional stress. SFX: Area Attack. Target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add d6 to your pool and keep +1 effect die. SFX: Puny Humans! Turn physical stress inflicted by an attack into a complication and step up your emotional stress by +1. Limit: Conscious Activation. If Stressed Out by mental or physical stress, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown MEAN AND GREEN. Recover MEAN AND GREEN when stress is recovered or you awake. If physical trauma is taken, shutdown MEAN AND GREEN until trauma is recovered. Limit: You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Angry. When you have no emotional stress or trauma, shutdown MEAN AND GREEN and revert to Bruce Banner Distinctions and Specialties. Unstoppable Rampage Godlike Durability d12, Superhuman Stamina d10 SFX: Immunity. Spend 1PP to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from poison, disease, or psychic attack. SFX: Hold Still! When you fail on an action using a MEAN AND GREEN power or an UNSTOPPABLE RAMPAGE power, step up the power by +1 or double it and reroll all dice on the action. Add a die to the Doom Pool equal to the power you used. SFX: You Make Hulk Mad! Step up your emotional stress to gain 1PP. Limit: Uncontrollable. When stressed out by emotional stress, add a d12 to the Doom Pool. Limit: Conscious Activation. If Stressed Out by mental or physical stress, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown UNSTOPPABLE RAMPAGE. Recover UNSTOPPABLE RAMPAGE when stress is recovered or you awake. If physical trauma is taken, shutdown UNSTOPPABLE RAMPAGE until trauma is recovered. Limit: You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Angry. When you have no emotional stress or trauma, shutdown UNSTOPPABLE RAMPAGE and revert to Bruce Banner Distinctions and Specialties. Specialties Specialties marked with an * are shutdown when MEAN AND GREEN or UNSTOPPABLE RAMPAGE are active. Menace Master Psych Expert* Science Master* Tech Expert* Milestones LEAVE HULK ALONE! 1 XP the first time you roll your Solo die as part of an action 3 XP when you use physical force (or threat thereof) to drive people away. 10 XP join a team or fake your death and cut yourself off from your old life completely. BETTY! 1 XP when you assist, or gain assistance from, your chosen hero. 3 XP when you Hulk out in the presence of your chosen hero. 10 XP when your chosen hero either accepts that the Hulk is part or you or rejects you in terror. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:The Worthy Category:Warbound Category:Defenders Category:Secret Defenders Category:Gamma Category:Hulk Family